


To the Sky

by misura



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen, Pre-Avengers (2012), crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look," Tony said, "I build it, I fly it. That's the deal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [К небесам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946944) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



"Look," Tony said, "I build it, I fly it. That's the deal."

Pentecost looked at Fury (and don't think Tony wasn't noticing that; clearly, they were trying to gang up on him here). Fury shrugged. "When flying a Jaeger, a man - or woman _needs_ a co-pilot, Mr Stark. They fly with a co-pilot, or they die. _That_ is the deal."

"You didn't," Tony pointed out, just to show that yes, he'd done his research, thank you very much.

Pentecost grimaced. "I came close. Too close." And he'd never piloted again, after. Tony's research had picked up _that_ , too.

"It would be someone ... compatible," Fury said. "Difficult as that may be to imagine."

_For you or for me?_ Tony thought, but didn't ask out loud. "You know what, I could argue about how very _compatible_ I am, with all sorts of people, but I think we're wandering off-subject. You want me to build you a Jaeger, I can build you a Jaeger. It will be a great Jaeger - a fantastic, awesome Jaeger, the best you, or anyone else, has ever seen. And it will be piloted by me. Not Agent Coulson, not - whomever else it is you've got all lined up and ready to go. Me."

" _With_ a co-pilot," Pentecost said. "Anyone you want."

Now _there_ was an offer that was hard to refuse - or would have been, if Tony'd thought for even a moment the man was serious. "Anyone?"

"Within reason," Fury amended, but clearly, they hadn't rehearsed this part before, because then Pentecost said, "Yes. Provided they are willing and able," which was way more of a _carte blanche_ than Fury seemed willing to give him.

"So Rhodey - "

" - is off-limits," Fury said quickly. "We need him where he is."

"He's able," Tony countered. "And willing, I'm pretty sure."

"There must be others." Pentecost dabbed at his nose a little. Probably coming down with a cold or something. "We _need_ that Jaeger, Mr Stark. _Your_ Jaeger."

Pepper - well, she _might_ be willing. She'd definitely be able. But she also had a company to run, and she deserved a lot better from him than ruining her life all over again. People _died_ , piloting Jaegers.

Besides, Tony didn't think he really wanted Pepper to know everything he'd ever thought or felt about her. Some things were better left unknown.

"So I can pick anyone, _except_ Rhodey?"

Fury scowled. Pentecost just nodded a little impatiently.

"How about, say, Captain America? Or is _he_ needed where he is, too - which is where, by the way?"

Pentecost's turn to scowl. "In the realm of legends, I would assume. On the pages of comic books, read by people who should know better than to make light of the fact that this country and all the people in it are in the gravest danger right now."

Fury said nothing. Tony beamed at him. "Right. Guess that information's need-to-know only."

"You think that _you_ are Drift-compatible with the greatest hero this country has ever known? _You_?"

To give him credit: Pentecost was pretty quick on the up-take. "Easy enough to check. Trials tomorrow - if they are successful, I'll be expecting to see a new American Jaeger within two months."

"Best make that two _weeks_ ," Tony said, which got Pentecost to actually grin at him and shake his hand before he left, a rather less than pleased looking Fury in tow.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Going To War (The Saving The World With Robots Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228170) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
